Comatose Roses
by FanFicLash
Summary: (Based on Creepypasta Wikia Coma Theory) The damage that the Spearows had caused Ash was just too much, leaving him in a coma for 7 years. Throughout those years, strange things have occurred. Now that he has awakened, can he finally find the truth behind who he really is...or what he's 1/11 of? A better question may be: where is his Iris? Negaishipping! AshxIris! As always, enjoy!


**This is the next fanfic I will be doing that is a multi-chapter, so there will be a heavier waiting time for the other 2 (Jar of Hearts and First of Ides (Growing Up) ), but I have a very special reason for that and I will not be disclosing that very special reason anytime soon. You guys might be able to figure it out, but until then, we have this fanfic to read!**

**I'm basing this off of the Coma Theory, which basically says that when Ash got attacked by Spearows, he was hurt so badly that he was sent into a coma and that all of his adventures were simply dreams. However, I'm expanding this theory into something I'm going to use for a rather large arc, which will adhere to the Mega-Story Arc I haven't told you guys about, yet.**

**Here it is, now. Enjoy this, guys!**

**Ages:**

**Ash: 17**

**Iris: 17**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Pokemon. Or Digimon, even though I'm not going to be including Digimon at all. In this case, I don't own Brad Pitt, either. Just sayin'. **

**Here it is, son, Chapter One!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Awakening<strong>

The pain from the multiple attacks had been too much. His body had been virtually torn to pieces, and he would've died had it not been for Pikachu finally gaining the courage to Thunderbolt all of the Spearows back to the hell they had come from. His injuries covered the great majority of his body, leaving him in the coma that he rests in now, hair growing out and down to his shoulders.

Sleeping soundlessly, a consistent beep from the heartbeat monitor to his side, in his hospital gown and under the blanket, Ash breathed shallowly. On the edge of his bed slept Pikachu, whom had never forgiven himself for not helping Ash sooner. If it wasn't for his own insolence, then Ash would've been just fine. But Pikachu didn't do so soon enough.

It had been 7 years. 7 years of staying there by Ash's side, eating by him, sleeping by him, everything. The only strange thing that happened every now in then was an electrical surge that rushed through Pikachu's body. The same feeling whenever a Pokemon learned a new move. He never spoke of it, but the anomaly was disturbing. Why it happened was still unknown...

Every single day, of every single week, of every single year, Ash just lied there, slowly growing throughout his teenage years. His proportions had stretched so much that they had to switch his bed every now and then because of his random growth spurts. The scars and bandages that had once blanketed his skin eventually disappeared, leaving only the deepest of scars and a comatose Ash. The doctors had told his mother that he had suffered damage to his ascending reticular activating system in his brain stem from multiple attacks to his upper neck, which led to the coma that he was stuck in now.

Up there, in Ash's own little world he had been forming in his mind, he had dreamed of all of the adventures he could've gone on. Up there, he had finished the Kalos region and was getting set to go to Orre, but his heart wouldn't let him. He just couldn't go to Orre. His heart just wasn't in it anymore. As a matter of fact, it wasn't even with him. He was somewhere back in Unova, there, in the Champion's hands...In Iris's hands. When he had the left her, before she got onto the train that ripped her away from him, she had kissed him quickly on the platform. The light taste of her lips sent him off the edge, if just the soft texture didn't already throw him for a loop.

Love was something that he didn't grasp well, but he felt like he knew what it was in that one moment. Yes, an imaginary moment, but a moment, nevertheless.

Unknown to him and his dream world, many a people had come to visit him. Misty, May, Dawn, Brock, Trip, Paul, Gary, all of those he had met in his mind. All with stories of their own dreams of the boy in his coma, traveling with him, battling with him, dining with him. It was something that science couldn't explain...they just felt like they knew the Kanto native.

His heartbeat started to ring in his ears, a sound that he actually heard. One that he was comprehending.

_Iris..._

The cooling air of the hospital room gave his tan skin goose bumps. His body was surprisingly toned for one who should've been atrophied. Science couldn't explain that, either.

_Iris..._

The scent of sanitizer filled his nose, making it twitch in unfamiliarity. It was the first time he had actually paid any mind to it.

_Iris..._

The taste of his saliva in his mouth, stale and likened to that of the morning taste, livened his tongue, which had been sitting there for 7 years.

_Iris..._

The light of the fluorescent bulbs in the white hospital ceiling pierced through his eyelids, making his pupils jump about in surprise.

"Iris..."

Pikachu perked up an ear at the airy sound. Opening his own eyes, Pikachu looked up to see Ash with his eyelids spread apart just a sliver. Excitement filled the electric mouse Pokemon.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted in surprise, trying to get a nurse to come into the room. Sure enough, a Chansey came into the room and gave Ash a quick look over before mashing down a button that called for one of the many of the Nurse Joys that worked in the multi-story hospital that Ash was housed in.

Ash himself cast his eyes across the room he was in. Small tubes ran from behind his elbows to bags of liquid that hung on a rail to his side. The blue polka dotted gown he wore was scratchy against his skin, and the dryness of his lips made him lick them. Pikachu was next to Ash's face, looking down upon him in deep concern and relief. The corner of Ash's lips curled up into a smile.

"Hey, buddy..." Ash muttered with what strength he had. The back of his throat felt strange. It was then he noticed that he had breathing tubes inserted into his respiratory system. His eyes continued to explore the room until they finally rested on the TV that was set on a stand in the corner of the ceiling.

The show was probably a celebrity gossip program, but that wasn't what Ash was interested in. There, in the center of the TV, in a live feed, was a beautiful young woman, around 17, dressed in a flowing pink and white dress and crowned with a gold and emerald crown that sat upon her luscious purple hair. She was hurrying through a red carpet that was lined with posts and straps that held back the paparazzi that were trying to swarm her for photos. For only a split second, she glanced up at the camera.

Then and there, a look of bafflement crossed her face, but only for a moment before she made her way into the black limousine that was set out for her.

"Iris..." Ash moaned with all of the air in his lungs, quivering at the very sound of the name. At that moment, Nurse Joy, with her white nurses uniform with the red plus, came bustling through the front door with a clipboard. Without hesitation, she started a full examination of the raven haired teenager, still rather confused at why he was so healthy, so fit, despite being in a coma for 7 years. Ash paid no attention to her as he felt like he knew what he was going to do...

* * *

><p>Iris sat on the black leather seats of the limousine, letting out a heavy sigh as the door closed behind her and silenced the screams of the paparazzi. She had never thought that being the Unova Champion would become such a hassle. A full on Dragon Master and Champion now, she still felt incomplete. That boy...the one in the coma...<p>

She had dreams about him, dreams that seemed to last forever, and yet were never enough for her. Dreams about a travel through the region with him, one of which included a kiss at the train station...

When she had looked up at that last camera, she could've sworn she saw that teenager's face staring back at her through the lenses, messy hair stretching down to his shoulders and eyes still just a sliver opened, with breathing tubes in him and an expression of wonder present on his face. Could it be...could he have woken up?

If he did, then something much stranger than she had previously thought was going on. All the stories of people from all regions dreaming about the young man had made it to her ears. Her first impression, 2 years ago, was that everybody that came forward created tall tales just to get attention, but alas, only a week after she first heard of him, the day when Zekrom caused a sudden thunderstorm, she, too, started having such visions.

It really did frighten her, to think that she now belonged in the group of people that others would start was lying, so she had kept it quiet. However, she didn't think she could hold it back for much longer. In her latest dream, she was the Champion, just as she was now, but she was always distracted by thoughts of where her love was, whether or not he'd come back after Kalos or not. In the real world, she had begun to wonder if she really loved that teen that was in the coma or not, just because of some dreams she's had.

In a very un-princess way, she let herself slump over, elbows resting on her knees as she rested her chin on her palms. What was she thinking? She hasn't even met the kid, yet. Yet...the key word in what she had just thought about. If he was awake, she just had to visit him. It wasn't a choice for her, anymore. It was a need.

The limousine drove her through the expansive city back to her Champion castle, which was a bit too extravagant for her. She never liked all the fancy and preppy stuff that many a person had wished for. If her dreams had told her anything, then it was that Ash didn't, either.

Unwillingly, she accidentally let herself start daydreaming about Ash, and of what will come next in her dreams. Unbeknownst to her, she won't have to dream anymore.

* * *

><p>"Am I good to go?" Ash asked Nurse Joy at the front desk of the hospital. His raven hair, in its usual mess, fell to the bottom of his toned neck, locks of hair covering his ears and nearly shadowed his eyes. The chilly air of the hospital filled his lungs as he breathed in and out, enjoying the feeling that he long forgotten. He wore a black tank top with a red Poke ball symbol in the center in the front, revealing his very toned arms, deltoids sharpening the appearance of the tri's and bi's. His dark blue lightly ripped jeans hugged his legs slightly. It was almost like as if he had been traveling all of the time he had been asleep.<p>

Sitting there, curled pink hair and all, was yet another Nurse Joy, examining the paper work in front of her. After a slightly baffled expression flashed across her pale face, she replied, "According to this, you're all set to go. I know it's none of my business, but after 7 years, where are you going to go?"

A curious smile spreads on Ash's face as he answered, "I'm going to find somebody I think I know." With that cryptic response, he turned on his heels as he walked out of the hospital, past the sliding glass door. Pikachu followed closely behind him, relieved of what stress had plagued him. Strolling out onto the cement pavement that led him past a variety of trees and flowers that decorated the exterior of the hospital's surrounding area. The hospital itself towered at a good 200 feet high.

There, in the crowded parking lot, camera crews that had heard the news were rushing over, but were still a solid 100 feet away. His mother, Delia, was pulling up into a parking space in a dark green mini-van. All of this didn't catch his attention as much as the sound of an airplane taking off into the air. To his right was an extensive airport, humongous in size and lit up bright with all of its lights. Another plane flew through the air, its safety lights catching Ash's eyes.

_Next stop, Unova..._

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this is the first chapter of "Comatose Roses", and I'll come out with the next chapter right after I release Chapter 8 of "First of Ides" and Chapter 3 of "Jar of Hearts". I've already introduced some mystery and romance in this chapter, so I hope I can keep up your interest in this series. I personally think I might like this one better than "Jar of Hearts", but not as much as "First of Ides", considering that one is pretty much the cornerstone for something much bigger. "Jar of Hearts", though, may bring itself back up on my list of standards if I can figure out something really cool to do with it next.<strong>

**I really hope you guys like this idea I've got going on here, and if you do, please drop a review!**

**As always, I can't leave you guys hanging, so...**

**Favorite it, Follow it, Review it! Until next time, stay awesome!**

**FanFicLash, signing off.**


End file.
